


vivid

by thecrabcycle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, alkaloid attends a live show and tatsumi really likes himeru, niki&hiiro mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabcycle/pseuds/thecrabcycle
Summary: At Aira’s insistence, ALKALOID attends Crazy:B’s solo live show. Tatsumi is much more endeared with a single member, however.
Relationships: HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	vivid

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of looking at this. original title was a fob song but fuck it random words

Oh, Tatsumi is going to _die_.

He’s going to die here, now, in front of his unitmates out of sheer homoeroticism. What a way to go.

Normally he’d be able to handle something like this, but Aira had insisted ALKALOID join him to see Crazy:B’s solo live. In preparation, Tatsumi had purchased a penlight, HiMERU’s signature plastered on the side, he thinks it’s only right he does. If Aira asks why and when he bought _two_ HiMERU penlights, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Now he’s here. He’s enjoying himself quite a bit, everyone in Crazy:B thus far had lovely solos, but the stage suddenly fell into dark. He assumes this must be Oukawa’s solo, maybe a second solo from Rinne? 

The crowd’s penlights fall into an oceanic wave, somehow Tatsumi feels a strange sense of compassion seeing it. 

The bass kicks in, violent and bold, he’d recognize such a genre anywhere. Aira steps on his good leg’s foot to motion for him to turn his penlight blue, he responds quickly, moving it in motion with the rest of the crowd. 

Mayoi has stopped shaking, he must recognize this as HiMERU’s solo, excited to see his circle member. Hiiro is holding Aira’s penlight with him, who looks thoroughly dismayed, but they move in the same motion. 

Kaname, as Tatsumi knows him, appears and saunters his way from the back. The stage lights strobe in a distinct accordance with him, countless hours of practice into fruit. Tatsumi feels a surge of admiration, affection, and desire to kiss the other man senseless.

Tatsumi finds his penlights are much shakier when he briefly checks to see if he’s in sync with the rest of the audience. He doesn’t mind, he has a boyfriend privilege to attend to, even if no one else knows yet, but he would do just about anything to be closer to the stage. If security, his moral high ground, or reputation as an idol wasn’t bound to stop him he would have caused several scenes. Several. 

If doing anything for him entails building a utopia of english castles for him, Tatsumi would. No other chemical compound in his brain nor mystical charm could break him away from Kaname's figure. Kaname’s slim physique, paired with graceful and flowing movement.

ALKALOID is captivated by the soloist in a similar manner to Tatsumi. Kaname is sleek, he's confident in taking the audience’s gaze with him as he walks to the center platform.

Kaname is everlastingly, a painting displayed on the stage to be adored, beautiful. 

The way Kaname slowly walks, pushing hair behind his ears should not be as enticing as it seems. 

A message for one person, specifically. It’s no love letter, detailing Kaname’s unrequited affairs. It’s gentle, and caring. A song for his gratitude. Tatsumi wants to say something so pure of heart could only be produced by Knights’s musician, but Kaname has brought new light to the stage name “HiMERU”.

If it’s comparable to Knights, then it definitely has a modern twist on such compassionate lyrics. If Tatsumi didn’t know any better, he’d say the song belonged somewhere like a nightclub rather than on a stage for idols; maybe he’s outdated in that respect. 

Surely not outdated enough to feel like he’s _dying_ out of sheer… Embarrassment? Desire? Maybe not desire, just admiration. Something like that.

Kaname’s nearly finished his performance, Aira mutters something about how the solo has almost been four minutes long (Was he counting seconds?) Kaname turns his back to the audience, with a final movement of his arms confetti sparks up at the last beat and covers the stage, the audience’s cheers are deafening to Tatsumi. 

Kaname waves to the audience as the lights turn back to the Crazy:B yellow, Kohaku and Rinne jump from the back of the stage to have their live interlude.

“Wow! Ya really like showing all of us up dontcha, Merumeru?” Rinne speaks loudly, addressing the rest of the audience as he moves about Kaname, Kohaku following in suit.

“HiMERU is afraid he’s done nothing of the sort, perhaps you could take more to his examples.” Despite his quip, he looks fond as the three of them talk. 

After relentless teasingly and short conversation addressing their goals to the audience, Kohaku decides he’s had enough of the chitchat, itching to move the live show on. “Boo! Ya don’t have to be so cocky! Get off tha stage, lemme show you both how to be a real idol.”

“Gyahaha! Aww.. Little Kohaku-chan wants to take the spotlight now?” Rinne grins a trademark wicked sneer, “Okay, Okay, guess I’ll wait around back with Niki then. Merumeru, you comin’?”

Kaname doesn’t grace him with words, instead turning to walk away as Kohaku bounces on the balls of his feet. 

“Ah! Luckily HiMERU won’t leave without addressing his fans,” He blows a kiss directly to the audience, waving as he walks back away. “Until we meet again.” 

Yeah, this is how Tatsumi wants to go out. He’s gripping his penlight so hard it might snap, he thinks. 

Aira bumps into Tatsumi putting his phone away, somehow he had recorded the entire exchange, surely to send off to Kohaku as soon as they were done here. 

Tatsumi, on the other hand, is trying very desperately to will away his violent blush. Mayoi tugs on his arm, the universe damning Tatsumi to let his embarrassment be seen by all.

“Tatsumi-saaaaan... are you feeling well? You seem uncomfortable..” Mayoi truly is too good for this world, apparently. 

“Ah, well. It’s— well. It’s nothing to be worried about, I’m sure.” Tatsumi tries to pass it off like he _wasn’t_ dreaming about how he also wants to be blown a kiss. Privately. Boyfriend privileges, he thinks. “Thank you for worrying about me, Mayoi-san. Truly, your kindness doesn’t have bounds.”

Mayoi whimpers back in affirmation, going back to the stage to watch Kohaku’s solo, which Aira had been excitedly awaiting for the entire night. They switch their lights to pink, and bounce them in time. 

Eventually, he passes off one of his penlights to Mayoi during the next “talk” segment. He pulls out his phone, struggling but determined to type out the message. He nudges Aira, who looks over confused. Tatsumi gestures to his phone screen.

**[Notes**   
_Could you send me the videos you took? During the last talk portion. :)_

Aira looks unimpressed with him, but he starts fumbling for his phone anyways. 

`Aira Shiratori - StarPro, 19:07`

**19:07 Aira:** video0.mov  
 **19:07 Aira:** u should be less obvious about ur crush. kind of gross tattsun senpai. :face_vomiting:

Tatsumi pretends he doesn’t see the next message.

**Author's Note:**

> solo ideas for kaname tojo himeru   
> \- vivid reijingsignal


End file.
